


Go Forth and Have No Fear

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from Victory Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Forth and Have No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already read Victory Green and Black & Gold before reading this or it might not make much sense. Links to those below:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3343292/chapters/7313339  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2746643/chapters/6156980

Harley makes a whiney sound through the baby monitor that Jamie’s never heard before. He wants to just leave it, because Harley needs to learn to sleep through the night he’s almost one now, but at the same time he almost thinks maybe something is wrong this time. He crawls out of bed trying not to jostle Tyler at all when he hears it through the monitor again. It sounds almost pained.

He enters the nursery and see’s Harley lying in the crib reaching his arms up making that same sound. Jamie goes over and picks him up. His nose is running and he’s extremely hot for a baby.

“What’s wrong little man? Are you getting the flu too?”

Jason had the flu last week and so did Pevs and Anton. Jamie told Tyler Anton shouldn’t have come over the other night, that one of them might get sick.

He walks around the room rocking Harley for awhile. It’s 3:30am and there is no way a pharmacy is open right now. They have a thermometer but no baby meds. Harley’s never been sick before except for teething and Jamie doesn’t even want to remember that.

He ends up taking him to the living room and rocking him while he watches cartoons quite enough not to wake Tyler upstairs. Cash comes over and sniffs at Jamie’s feet like he knows something wrong. Eventually Harley settles a bit more and Jamie can go grab the thermometer without Harley’s crying waking up Ty. He brings it downstairs and sits them on the couch.

101 degrees.

So now he’s got a flu ridden baby and a husband upstairs who’s also yet to be vaccinated and no medicine around.

Tyler wakes up around 10am to the sound of a crying baby. Jamie’s not in the bed so he must have him but it’s rare that Harley cries like that since he was a tiny baby. Tyler marches downstairs and sees poor little Harley crying in his dads arms while Jamie tries to talk on the phone with Jordie. Tyler comes over and scopes him out of Jamie’s arms and into his own.

“Wow you’re a little warm there buddy. You might be getting a little sick.”

Harley rests his head on Tyler’s chest and he walks him around the kitchen while Jamie’s still on the phone. He finally comes back in and starts the coffee maker.

“Jordie’s going to come by and bring him some medicine. He’s definitely got the flu.” He says

Tyler kisses his poor boy on the temple. His hair is even warm.

“Maybe we should like take him to the doctors he’s really warm.”

“An hour ago he was 100 so it went down a bit.” Jamie replies.

“What the hell was he before?”

“101. Its normal Ty don’t worry. Babies get sick.”

He still doesn’t really like the fact but there’s nothing he can do but try and make his baby feel better.

Jordie brings the meds over and Jamie has a hell of a time trying to get Harley to sit still and take them in the high chair. He’s definitely got Tyler’s attitude towards medicine. After he finally get’s the proper douse in him he changes his diaper and lets him just wear that to help bring his fever down. Jordie says he’ll watch him if they want to take a shower so Jamie goes to hop through and Tyler stays in the nursery with Jordie and Harley.

“I feel so bad for him.” Tyler tells him while Harley lies helplessly in the crib. “He can’t do anything for himself but just hope that we are going to make it better.”

“He’ll be okay. You should have seen when he was teething he was loud and aggressive. I remember he almost pulled out my sister’s hair.”

Tyler nods. He’s still not really up for talking about when he was gone. Mostly because he missed so much and now he’ll never get that back. Harley looks like he’s almost asleep again so Tyler goes to get ready for his shower. Jamie smiles when he enters the bedroom and tells him he left him hot water. He runs through the shower as fast as he can and throws on loose sweats and a hoodie.

Jamie and Jordie aren’t in the nursery. He finds Jordie lying with Harley in his arms on the couch while he climbs all over him. Jamie’s half asleep in the lounge chair beside them.

“Jamie just go lie down me and Jordie can watch him.” Tyler tells him.

“Its fine I’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to get yourself sick.”

Jamie groans. He hates being sick. He knows Tyler should be fine with him for just a few hours so he can rest.

“Okay, just if you need anything wake me up okay? Don’t call half the team so you don’t have to wake me up just wake me.”

Tyler nods and sits down with Jordie on the couch as Jamie and the dogs head up to their room.

Jamie wakes up at 4 which means he slept almost 4 hours and wonders into the nursery. No Tyler. He checks the living room. No Tyler. The Kitchen, no Tyler as well. He’s worried now because he can’t even hear either of them and what if Tyler left Jordie with the baby and-

He sees the two of them walk by the window on the porch.

“What are you two doing out here?” Jamie asks after rushing outside to see them.

“Harley calmed down when I brought him outside. He was fussing when I was trying to make us supper so I thought some fresh air would help.”

Jamie smiles at them. Tyler is such a good dad and he doesn’t even know it.

They come inside and have a small dinner of soup and a sandwich and then Jamie stars a lukewarm bath for Harley. He seems to enjoy the temperature change and plays happily in the water while Tyler sees if his fever’s broke yet. It’s down to 98 which is better and hopefully he’ll be good in the next day or so before there road trip.

After the bath Jamie rubs his back and gives him some more medicine and puts him in the crib to sleep. Tyler wants him to sleep in their bed but Jamie knows he has to learn to sleep by himself.

“You did pretty good today.” Jamie says as they crawl into bed. Tyler doesn’t say anything but crawls into his regular little spoon position and kisses Jamie on the check goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Renegades by X Ambassadors


End file.
